Feeling This
by That Random Girl
Summary: . "Go out with me"- Ah, The mysteries of forbidden teen love. Brick/Blossom. Can be looked at as a prequel to "Before I Forget", May turn into a series...if it goes well : : R&R!
1. Go out with Me

_

* * *

_

A/N: It's been a while, and I miss the writing scene, and after being forced to write for English...and English Extension (Agh!) It's a relief to finally do something I wanted. (: It's just a one shot, I thought I'd have some fun with it to try and warm myself up, I've been a bit unsatisfied with my vocabulary lately, so I apologise in advance if I kill you with words (;

_I guess you can sort of look at it as a prequal to 'Before I Forget', which I am working on btw! :) "Feeling this" (song by Blink 182) Just fit in, and gave it a bit more 'innocent/forbidden teenage love' feeling, you know?_

_Feedback greatly appreciated_

_x_

* * *

_I got no regret right now (I'm feeling this)  
The air is so cold and low..._

* * *

A dark figure stood in the darkness, his slouched figure bathing in the moonlight as he watched the house in front of him intently, his eyes searching for any way inside.

The house was a clean two storey structure, its white paint illuminating slightly against the night sky. Its roof was flat, and there were 3 circular windows in the upper storey. The figure frowned, stepping forward apprehensively. Of course, the house didn't interest him too much.

It was whose inside that interested him.

A smirk suddenly appeared on his face as he thought of her. Those long, tanned legs seemed etched in his memory, that long red hair always appeared on his mind, and that angelic, sweet face that always seemed to shine with pure radiant beauty, as if she were a goddess, not a seventeen year old girl.

He tilted his head to the left, craning his neck so he could see the tall, sturdy oak that appeared in their front yard. Its branches were wide and strong, stretching out to the house. Close enough to the window. His smirk widened in the darkness. He'd always been a good climber.

* * *

_Let me go in her room (I'm feeling this)  
I wanna take off her clothes..._

* * *

Blossom watched her reflection in her mirror as she glided a brush through her long hair. It was so long she could almost sit on it. She sighed, thinking back to school that day. It had been a regular school day, if it weren't for _him _staring at her all day. It was typical of him, he was so silent, so obnoxious, such a smart ass, she was so sick of it. He looked down at every body with those solid, daring red eyes. And just when she thought he'd leave her alone, he drops _that _on her, in front of everyone. Why did he strive to embarrass her so much? What did she ever do to _him? _

She slammed her hairbrush onto the desk with a lot more force than intended and she jumped. Her digital clock on her bedside table read 10.42pm, way too late for _her_ to be up.

She sighed again, sprawling out onto her pink bedspread, staring up at her bedroom ceiling. She blinked, trying not to think of what the Professor would say if he found her awake at this hour. She grinned, thinking of how, despite 10 years passing, the Professor was still as protective of his three girls now as he was when they were first created. But back then, they were saving the world.

Blossom rolled over, her chin in her hands. Sometimes she missed those times, that excitement. Sometimes she missed having powers… she remembered back to when her and her sisters wished for a normal life, now she just wanted her old one back. The old one seemed so much more…. Exhilarating.

And _him._ She wrinkled her nose. Him- and his brothers. They were equals now, no more good vs. evil, just school mates, regular teenagers. How…

_Boring. _

* * *

He watched her through the glass, his eyes scanning her body closely. She moved so gracefully, so smoothly. Every movement was like a masterpiece. He watched her, watched the way her eyes narrowed at her reflection in thought, her hand gracing the handle of her hairbrush delicately. She stood and lay out on her bedspread, looking up at the ceiling. She sighed, her body rising with the motion. His teeth scraped against his bottom lip as his eyes followed her. It was like… she was waiting for him.

She rolled over, her face now looking toward her bedroom door. He gripped the branch he was clinging to as his eyes fell on her long tanned legs that seemed to go on forever, before reaching the tiny pink mini pajama shorts she was wearing. Seeing the back of her thighs was enough to drive him to smashing the window before him so he could jump on top of her. He _wanted her. _

Before he could stop himself, he reached out and rapped his fingers on her window. The cool glass felt familiar under his fingertips. The girl stiffened, her head turning slightly in confusion. He tapped his fingers on the glass again, a smile already appearing on his lips when he thought of the look she would give him once she finds him outside her own bedroom window.

* * *

She rose, frowning. She could have sworn she heard something, a faint rustle, a small tapping. She frowned, shaking her head. She had to get some sleep, it was way too late…she had a test to study for-

A gasp caught in her throat as she turned.

_Him. _

He smirked as he sat perched outside her window, his fingers spread across the glass. He was hunched over, sitting on the branch of a tree outside her house. Her hands balled into fists as she thought of what he'd seen. How long had he been there?

She shook her head in a hard, forbidding way. What if the professor saw him out there? What would he think? What if her sisters saw him too? They would flip, Buttercup especially would…Bubbles would think they were-

She pointed, frowning, indicating him to go anywhere…anywhere, just not here.

_Go away…_She thought, wishing he could read minds. _Please go away._

His smirk widened as he shrugged, making no move to leave his place. She snarled, straightening her shoulders and walking over, fists still balled in anger.

She knelt on her window box, which had a big pink fluffy cushion on it to pad her knees, and slid open the window slightly, her eyes narrowed and fierce. They no longer looked angelic and inviting. They looked pissed. He sniggered.

"_What_" She snarled, her voice almost venomous. "are _you_ doing here?"

"You know" His voice floated to her as he shrugged, trying to appear casual. "Just…hanging around."

"Ha ha." She bit, trying to fight the urge to punch him. Instead she rested her hand on the window frame protectively. She swallowed, casting a nervous look at the two windows that rested near her, that she knew belonged to her sister and father. She gulped.

"Can I come in?" His voice knocked her harshly back into reality as a smile spread across his smug face. "It's kinda uncomfortable out here."

Her mouth fell open, and Brick had to smile at her sweet innocent shocked look. He loved how he could shock her.

"Have you…" She rasped, looking at him angrily, but still maintaining the silence. "Have you…lost your mind? What the HELL are you doing here?"

He shrugged again, unable to think of a witty, yet believable comeback.

"You have to leave" She said simply, looking up at him fiercely. He looked back at her. It was as if he could see straight through her, that weak statement. Somewhere, somewhere inside her, he could see, she didn't mean that.

He scoffed. "I can't."

Her brow furrowed as she hesitantly looked towards the hall, where she knew the door opposite her room held her other sleeping sister. _If they wake up and find-_

"Why not?" She demanded, her grip tightening on the wooden window frame.

"I have to talk to you" he said, his voice almost pining as he issued her a sly grin from his branch. _"Please."_

Her mouth twisted in protest as she looked up at the nemesis before her. No, they weren't nemesis's anymore, just…school mates. Regular…_teenagers._

She thought of what he would do if she protested, and regretfully she released her grip on the window frame, allowing him entry to the room she held so sacred. His smirk, if possible, grew even wider as he silently slid from his watch post and stepped into her room. She slid the door closed immediately, as if hiding the evidence that he came in here at her invitation.

Somehow he fit in, his presence was somehow welcomed. He was still wearing the same clothes he was wearing at school that day- long navy jeans and a red t-shirt, with a black, zip up hoodie. His hair was messy, and still had traces of bark and leaves stuck in it from climbing up the oak in her front yard. He looked around her room, his eyes wide with interest. A grin was still on his face as he looked around, his face glowing triumphantly.

She stared, wanting to wipe that smug grin right off his face. He stared back, his eyes trailing from her long tan legs, hips, waist, chest and finally her face. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well?" She demanded, wanting to get this meeting over and done with quickly. "What?"

He smirked, digging his hands deep in his pockets and swaying backwards and forwards on the carpet. He seemed so at ease, despite being in the bedroom of a girl who appeared to hate his guts. She folded her arms across her chest, narrowing her pink eyes in warning.

"I just wanted to apologize about today" He said carefully, looking down at her sheepishly, but grinning all the same. "I wasn't meaning to-"

"What did you expect?" She asked, raising her eyebrows expectantly. You embarrassed me in front of everyone."

She flushed in memory, as she remembered the giggling, sniggering and laughter that surrounded her from her maths class as Brick stood in front of her, smirking smugly. She shook the thoughts out of her head.

"I didn't mean to" He sighed defensively. "It was just a question."

She rolled her eyes again, feeling stupid at letting him in for no good reason...again.

"You better go" She snarled at him, looking towards her door. "If my dad finds you here-"

"I'm not leaving until you answer my question" He stated, grinning widely at her.

"About what?" She murmured under her breath, attempting as much as she could to not look into his eyes. She felt him slide closer, his gaze steadily looking into her face in amusement.

"About…" He cooed. "Whether you'd ever allow me to escort you-"

"No" She snapped before he could finish. She didn't even want to look at him. She turned, fuming at her own vulnerability at his stupid _charm_. She thought back to fourth period, where he had cornered her in maths to demand the same request of her. She was mortified, her face felt as if it was on fire, and she was heavily reminded of that same feeling now.

"C'mon…" He smirked, following her slowly to the other side of the bedroom. "Just one date."

She rolled her eyes, her hand on the window frame threateningly. She sighed, the realizations she held so close to her now coming out into the open.

"Give it up, Brick" She told him, her voice strong and clear. "You don't mean that."

He tilted his head at her questioningly, a flaw in his strong face. "Suppose I do."

"You don't" She muttered, her arms crossing again. "You could date anyone in school and you choose your old nemesis? Your exact opposite? I don't believe it for a second."

She opened the window and nodded, indicating his exit. He paid no attention, he didn't seem to notice. He looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully and strode towards the bed, sitting on the pink bedspread casually.

"You know, Babe-" He began, clicking his tongue thoughtfully. Her toes curled against the carpet at that nickname. "You have a point."

Her eyebrows rose.

"Why would I wanna go out with you?" He muttered to himself, frowning, his blood red eyes deep in thought. "I mean, you're Blossom. Blossom Utonium, ex-leader of the Powerpuff Girls, Extraordinaire."

"Uh, yeah." Blossom said, torn between being relieved and being insulted. "Y-"

"And me, Brick-" Brick indicated to himself with his right index finger as he leant back on the bed. "Brick Jojo, ex-leader of the evil Rowdyruff boys, son to notorious villain, to go out with _you?" _

She seemed to wince at that obvious point and she found her knees shaking. Her lips parted. "We-"

He rose, still looking deep in thought as those flaming eyes watched her closely.

"Why would I…" He took a step forward, his face blank. "…Brick Jojo…" Another step towards her. "Want to take out you…Blossom Utonium…Only the hottest-"

A step.

"Smartest-"

Another step.

"Funniest."

He was getting dangerously close.

"Did I mention hottest-"

Blossom's back was suddenly against the door of her wardrobe.

"Girl that ever walked the earth…on a date?"

His face was suddenly inches from hers, his eyes boring into hers as his smirk reappeared. He leaned even closer, his lips brushing on her neck. She froze, unable to do anything else.

"You're right, Babe." He whispered into her ear, his hot breath sending chills down her neck. "Why would I want to date a girl like you?"

Blossom's lips parted, but no sound came out. Her hands went to the cool wooden door behind her as she tried to stand upright. Her legs were still shaking slightly, which only worsened as the boy in front of her pushed against her, closing the space between them. She sighed, letting out a breath of air she didn't know she had been holding. His body felt so warm on hers, as if they fitted perfectly, like a puzzle waiting to be solved-

"Go out with me" She heard him whisper into her ear.

Despite the position she was in, she couldn't help but feel the corners of her lips twitch into a smile at the slight pleading tone in his voice. She almost felt like requesting him to add 'please'.

Blossom felt his slightly rough, warm hand caress the side of her cheek. She opened her eyes as he directed her face to look up into his. His face was dangerously close to hers, their noses grazing each others. She swallowed, her mind free and clear of everything except the boy that was pressed against her, his hand on her cheek.

His lips found hers, his teeth brushing her lower lip.

"Go out with me." He repeated, his lips teasing hers as he spoke. She wished he'd back off and give her some air, but at the same time she wanted him closer, she wanted to take in his scent, feel him, taste him-

She felt his thumb on her chin, propping her mouth open wider. She closed her eyes, feeling his tongue snake its way into her mouth, licking her top row of teeth slowly. A noise escaped her throat in the form of a shuddering sigh and he smirked, his arms entwining around her entire form.

Blossom's eyes blinked open and she frowned.

_What am I DOING? _

She pushed against him, but suddenly she felt so tired.

"Stop it, Brick." She groaned, blinking. "This isn't _right_."

He frowned, his face darkening. He suddenly looked moody. "You don't mean that."

All she could do was shake her head. She couldn't do it, it was _wrong _to feel this way, he was a _Rowdyruff Boy…_

_Not anymore _She thought to herself.

His grip on her tightened, pulling her closer to him. "Babe" She heard him murmur. She felt his hand on her chin. "Babe. Look at me."

She opened her eyes.

"I can't keep doing this." She admitted. "I…can't."

"Me neither." He said, his voice a low rumble.

She almost smiled. She knew he hated not being in control.

"Why not?" He suddenly asked her, frowning. "Why do you keep avoiding me, Babe? I know how you feel…" He kissed her, a small kiss below her ear. "You know how I feel…" He switched, kissing below her other ear. "So why don't we make it…official?"

Her teeth gnawed at her lower lip. She could feel her cheeks aflame again.

"You know I can't do that…" She regretfully mumbled.

He gazed at her, his flaming eyes matching perfectly with her pink ones. He pressed his forehead to hers. "And what's the excuse this time?"

She suddenly smirked, a playful look on her face. It was time to put her insecurities at ease. "I would have thought you lost interest. You and Ashley today looked pretty chummy."

His face grimaced in sudden surprise at the comment and he pulled away, giving her a look.

"As if." He scoffed. "She keeps following me around. She means nothing. You know I don't-"

He caught sight of her triumphant expression and he scowled at her, hugging her tighter.

"Besides" He returned her smirk, his face mischievous and sulky. "What about _you, _and that moron, Daniel?" His eyes seemed to flicker in annoyance as he said it.

Blossom raised his eyebrows in reply, not returning his embrace. "Who?"

"That…guy in PE." Brick snarled, hugging her closer. "He keeps hitting on you."

"Oh…" She murmured back carelessly, her hand placed delicately on his chest. "You mean Dylan?"

"Whatever. I don't care." He scoffed.

She raised her eyebrows again, straightening. "I see…" She said sweetly. "You want to lay a claim on me publicly."

He looked back at her innocently. "That's one way to put it. I can't let anyone so much as _think_ they have a chance at what I've got."

She grinned at his jealousy. For a while she had been on the edge, worried about the fact that he may be just using her, laughing behind her back about the "love" they had between each other. His jealousy was like a safety blanket to her. She needed any reassurance, sometimes she found she couldn't look in the mirror, sometimes she felt so used and neglected, torn between keeping her lust for Brick a secret and wanting to feel the love that any other normal teenager would be able to have.

_The reactions of her sisters and her father…_

_The pleading eyes in front of her…_

She sighed, resting her head on his hard chest. He smiled at her, lifting her chin so she looked up into his face.

"I love you Bloss" He admitted, holding her as close as he could. "I never want to let you go."

She looked up, biting her lip. She knew she loved him too, but could they really be a couple? What would everyone say, or think. She could just imagine the _headlines. _

"I love you too" She admitted, sighing.

"Then go out with me" He said simply, bluntly. She grinned, looking up at him.

"Or what?" She asked back, blinking those big pink eyes up at him. A lustful groan escaped his throat as she smiled innocently at him.

"You're getting cocky." He scolded before suddenly pushing his lips onto hers. She smiled against his powerful kiss, loving the tingling feeling passing between their lips.

She accepted the kiss, loving the way his teeth grazed her lips hungrily. She closed her eyes, deepening the kiss they shared between them. He gripped the back of her head and she grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer.

He obliged, lowering his hands to the small of her back, his fingers trailing the waistband of her shorts, hooking his thumbs into them. She opened her eyes and gave him a look, he replied with blinking at her innocently.

"What?"

* * *

Blossom smiled to herself as she felt him crawl towards her, making the bed tremble slightly. She sat cross legged on the edge of her mattress, trying to do the open physics homework in her lap. It was hard when _he _was behind her, nudging her back with his foot as he lay back on her bed, watching her closely. She smirked, swatting him away as he peered over her shoulder.

"Brick" She scolded, trying to sound angry. "You're distracting me."

"Well you're distracting me" He said simply, sitting behind her and wrapping his strong arms around her waist. She gasped, smirking. Blossom remembered the months ago where Brick would come over every now and then for "homework help". It took Blossom a couple of meetings to realise he didn't need help with his Chemistry homework at all.

She looked over her shoulder at him, glimpsing at his bare shoulders. His shirt lay sprawled on the carpet next to her bed.

"Why are you still here?" She asked in a hushed voice. He hugged her closer and she closed her eyes, feeling his body heat on her back.

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked in her ear.

She sighed. "No."

He paused, chuckling. "Well there you go, then."

She shook her head, turning back to the homework in front of her. He kissed the back of her neck, his legs twitching impatiently in front of her.

"You like ignoring me, don't you Babe?" Brick asked her, leaning back. She frowned, taken aback at the question.

"No" She sighed, facing him. Her book fell onto the floor. She didn't seem to notice. "It's just…if my sisters, or the professor…ever found out-"

"They won't" He chuckled, creeping towards her again and breathing into her ear. "I promise."

She shuddered, his voice sending chills through her body. "How can you promise something like that?"

He licked his lips. "Like this"

He grabbed her and pushed her onto the bed, kissing her. She squirmed as he kissed her, his body now on top of hers, his fringe tickling her cheek. He raised his head and looked at her before she grabbed him and pulled him back down, continuing the kiss. It was like heaven to her, his kisses and his touch. How long had it been…2 weeks…3…since they were together like this…sitting in class, watching him, was torture. She needed him.

He ran a hand through her hair, loving the feeling of her lips on his. He had waited a long time for this, to be with her. He'd wanted her for so long-

The door flew open.

"_Blossom it's 11'o'clock and you know the house policy on-"_

The young lovers looked and a loud thump seemed to echo through the room as Brick promptly fell off the bed in surprise and a small _"Crap!" _followed. The Professor's eyes widened, sucking in a breath and preparing for the explosion at the sight of his eldest teenage daughter making out with some villain…on a school night!

_**"BLOSSOM!"**_

* * *

_Fate fell short this time  
Your smile fades in the summer  
__Place your hand in mine  
I'll leave when I wanna..._


	2. First Date

**A/N: Okay guys, I'll admit it. I love this story!**

**Thought I'd do some dabbling, and I came up with a storyline as like a prequal to Before I Forget. I hope you guys like it, any tips would be cool. But of course, if this isn't a success, no biggie if I delete it :)**

**The italics are Blossom's diary, or song lyrics...sticking with the Blink 182 theme. For now...**

* * *

_21__st__ January, 2009. 3.09am_

_Where did I go wrong? When exactly did my flight for love take place, and when did it all come crashing to the ground? How could I ever find myself in such a predicament? I loved him, with all my heart, and he knew it too, and I knew he loved me back. We had a special sort of love, one that would never fade, one he would never let go of. I spend every night thinking about him, the memories we shared, those past moments that'll never leave my mind, and I wonder where it all began, this domino effect that lead to where I am now, when did it start? Where did it begin? How? Why? _

_Maybe it was just those eyes, those red, fiery eyes that burned with the heat of a thousand sunsets. Maybe it was that smirk, that smirk that showed his affection, his confidence towards me, when I knew deep down he was deeply afraid of losing me. Or maybe it was just his hugs, his kisses, his stares, that made it all worth it. The gossip, the pointing, the sneering, the rumours, they were all worth it. All worth it for him._

_And it all started with him, and it ended with him. It all started with those four words- clear and sharp, demanding but pleading, like he'd rehearsed all his life for that one request of me,3 years ago, that soon became something I would think of for the rest of my life._

"_Go out with me…"_

* * *

The auburn hair girl sniffed as she walked through the doors of her local high school. She winced in fear as she thought of the faces that would stare at her, the accusing looks she would get, the questions she'd be asked, once her school mates realised she had been crying.

She pushed her long hair, which she'd worn out today, out of her eyes as she nervously looked around. Nobody seemed to notice yet, but she felt very exposed under the thin tinted glass that was Bubbles' designer sunglasses.

"_It'll be fine, Bloss" _Bubbles muttered to her as she walked beside her sister. "Really…"

Buttercup walked off without a word, not looking back. Blossom could tell she was angry, and she bet Bubbles was too. Right now she felt so awful, so crappy, like she'd let both her sisters and her creator down by doing this. She still couldn't believe it, but she had no time to ponder on her new boyfriend…she felt guilty.

Blossom sighed as she hugged her maths books closer to her, trying not to think of the Professor's harsh words from last night. She remembered him yelling something about him being disappointed, she wasn't his little girl anymore, and she wasn't the girl he thought she was…

"And don't worry about the Professor" Bubbles mumbled to her as they reached her locker. "Really he didn't mean what he said-"

"It's okay, Bubbles." Blossom tried to reason. Her voice seemed cracked and broken, probably from crying all night. "Really, it is. I'll….I don't think-"

"_Hey Babe" _A voice cooed behind her. "I've been looking _all over _for you."

The voice was cool, calm and cocky. It was easily recogniseable for her. As soon as that voice reached her ears, the tears, and last night's events, flooded back. Blossom buried her face in her locker, unable to finish her sentence. Bubbles, suddenly fierce, cast an accusing look at the boy who had spoke.

"I don't think _now's _the best time, Brick." She growled at the red ruff. She narrowed her eyes at him. He stared back at her, grinning. He looked so…so _stupid _in his familiar backwards red cap over his red hair. No wonder the Professor had thrown a fit at Blossom's new choice in male if he dressed like that, in Bubbles' opinion.

Brick suddenly frowned, his mischievous red eyes becoming hard, flaming, as he looked at his new girlfriend, whose cute face was hidden from view behind a pair of heavy sunglasses. She looked like she was crying.

"Babe" He said strongly, suddenly sounding angry. "What's wrong?" His eyes suddenly narrowed. "Whose ass am I kicking?"

Blossom sniffed, new salty tears running down her pink cheeks. Hearing that made her want to crawl in a ball and die. When did she become so pathetic? Wasn't she supposed to be the leader, the fierce, powerful, unbeatable, leader? The strongest, smartest, eldest sister? When did that stop?

She refused to look at him, if she looked at him, she'd show him her weakness… She couldn't look him in the eye and tell him she was crying because her daddy said he didn't love her, what would that sound like? That she was some kind of a _Daddy's girl? _That she was a _wuss? _

"She and the professor had an argument last night." Bubbles suddenly mumbled at him, a slight growl in her tone. "Thanks to _you."_

Brick ignored this, walking up to the pink puff and pushing a strand of hair behind her ear carefully. He looked at her blotched, tearstained but still immaculate face and he felt a surge of anger rip through him, and suddenly had the urge to punch something. Preferably Blossom's creator.

Blossom closed her eyes, and a surge of fresh tears ran down her cheeks. She could suddenly smell him, his scent, it was a mixture of that fresh scent that reaches your nostrils after a shower and a slight tinge of a woody smell, like sandalwood or something. She had to look at him, somehow the sight of him seemed to make all her problems melt away.

"Blossom" He muttered, her name on his lips made her spine tingle. He ran a thumb over her cheek, wiping away a tear. Without finishing his sentence, he wrapped his strong arms around her, drawing her close to him.

She broke, suddenly crying into his chest as she buried her face into his hard body. She sniffed and cried, trying to stifle the volume with his red jacket. He held her head close to him and she could hear the steady pounds of his heartbeat.

Bubbles tilted her head, one part of her screamed out that this was wrong, and stupid. A couple of years ago the two would have been shooting laser beams at each other, powerful punches that would kill a regular human being. Now Brick, who once would have done anything to have them all killed, was looking down at her older sister with such a protective, loving look in his face, that anyone who had eyes could see that he loved Blossom.

She swallowed, catching his eye and nodding at him in an understanding way. He cast a thankful look at her as she turned and walked away off to her locker, with thoughts of what would happen if she did the exact same thing…maybe to a blue ruff that she shared homeroom with.

Brick nuzzled against his girl, taking in her beautiful scent. His hand trailed down and grabbed her hand tightly.

"C'mon Babe." He murmured, pulling on her delicate hand gently. "Let's get out of here."

He led her through the crowded hallway, his arm around her waist protectively, glaring at anyone who seemed to be watching her. Blossom looked down, hiding behind her glasses. She couldn't look up at look at their faces, she could never look at any of them again if they saw her cry.

She was so concentrated on not looking up at any of her peers, she didn't notice the boy in front of her leading her far away from the school building. And when she looked up she saw they were in the middle of the football field, which was right next to the school. She gaped.

"But…But homeroom is…we'll miss."

"Bloss" He murmured, silencing her. "I'm sure you can stand to miss one class." He rolled his eyes, watching her. "You're more important."

She sniffed, looking up at him with those big, dewy pink eyes. "But, maths-"

He rolled his eyes and yanked on her hand, leading her to the bleachers. She bit her lip anxiously. She'd never skipped class before, ever. She looked, but nobody seemed to be within eyesight. She shivered as she followed him, feeling the cold wind whip around her.

"Here" Brick grinned, slipping his hand out of hers and giving her his jacket. She swallowed as he wrapped it around her shoulders and hugged her close again. His jacket smelt nice, almost like gasoline. She closed her eyes as she heard his strong, eager heartbeat again.

"You okay, Babe?" He asked her, running his fingers through her hair. He lifted her chin slightly, pressing his forehead to hers. She smiled slightly in reply.

"I am" She mumbled, sniffing. "I promise"

"You can't lie to me." He teased, squeezing her. "I know you're upset." He leaned down close to her ear, his lips grazing her skin lightly. "Tell me why baby…please?"

"As long as you asked nicely" She chuckled lightly through a fresh wave of tears. She swallowed, pulling away and looking up into his gorgeous face. He looked back, his eyes deep with concern.

"The professor and I had a fight." She admitted, feeling a lump in her throat. "We've never fought before."

"Babe…" He mumbled, running a hand through her hair.

He winced, as if he had just tasted something sour. He groaned as he said it. He hated to admit it, hated to admit he did the wrong thing, gave her pain…but he had to.

"…I'm sorry."

She shook her head against his chest. "It isn't your fault."

"It is" He admitted, biting his lip. "It's because I was once…like, evil, right?"

Blossom snickered, thinking back to the early morning argument. "Well, that, but probably more your eyebrow piercing."

Brick knitted his eyebrows together, not sure whether she was kidding or not. He shook his head and looked down at his girlfriend, her calming nature washed over him as he felt his anger ebb away. He hated seeing her like this, she looked so innocent, her pink eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were pink from crying, but still she was beautiful. He closed his eyes, wishing he could be here with her forever.

"I'll make it up to you."

She suddenly frowned, pulling away from him. "Oh, you don't have to-"

"But I am" He talked over her, rolling his eyes. "Whether you want to or not." He suddenly frowned in thought. "I'll take you to the movies."

She raised her eyebrows. "You…mean like on a date?" She suddenly felt her legs go weak. She'd never been on a date before, but she knew he had with various other girls.

"Yeah" He grinned. "Let's say… Friday."

"I-" She gulped, feeling her cheeks grow hot. "I don't think my Dad…the Professor-"

"I'll make a good impression" He put in, his eyes glowing hopefully, but still his eyes were twinkling mischievously. "I promise."

Blossom bit her bottom lip nervously.

"I…Um, I don't-"

His face suddenly dropped, his blood red eyes growing wide. Blossom had never seen him like this before. It was like he was…_pouting. _

"We…are going out now, right Babe?"

"Well" She mumbled, a grin playing on her lips. "I haven't technically answered you yet."

He looked sulky, growly, still with that pathetic, pouty look on his face. He groaned.

"Babe…." He whined, his head on her shoulder. "You can't keep me hanging…."

"Why?" She asked him playfully, standing on her toes and looking him right in his sulky eyes. "It's so much fun."

"At least give me a date." He muttered, rolling his eyes. "At least give me that."

She sighed, looking up into those puppy dog eyes.

* * *

_I really wish it was only me and you  
I'm jealous of everybody in the room..._

* * *

"I can't believe you Brick" The auburn haired girl sneered, stomping out of the cinema. She adjusted her bag on her shoulder as she walked along the carpeted hallway, trying to look as dignified as she could with a large, movie sized cola spilt down her pink dress.

There was suddenly the sound of the doors slamming and a couple of people grumbling behind her. She snarled to herself, suddenly quickening her pace.

"BABE! BLOSSOM! WAIT!"

She kept her head down, refusing to hear the shouts behind her. She trudged down the sidewalk, determined not to draw attention to the red haired teenager that was calling out her name.

"BLOSS!"

She felt someone grab her wrist and spin her around. She came face to face with her…date. He still held an empty movie cup in his hand guiltily.

"Sorry" He muttered, biting his lip. "About…your dress and-"

"Yeah great" Blossom growled, shaking her dress. "Is this how you treat ALL your dates?"

"No" Brick snapped, crushing the cup in his hand. He looked irritated, but Blossom wasn't sure who he was angry at. Himself or her.

"Well, I've finally gained enough courage to accept your invitation of a movie date, Brick" Blossom muttered angrily. "And so far all you've done is argue with me, glare at me and fight with people."

"I have not" Brick told her earnestly. He frowned and folded his arms, looking away furiously.

"You have too!" Blossom retorted, raising her eyebrows in disbelief. "You leave me standing outside my house for half an hour, leaving me to think I've been stood up, and when you finally do show up, all you do is stare at me and don't say anything!"

"I didn't mean to" Brick said defensively. "I-"

"THEN once we GET TO the movie theatre, instead of going with my suggestion of 'The Notebook' you make me sit through an hour of blood, guts and torture!"

"Saw 2 is a quality movie Blossom" Brick said, stung. "And I wanted to see what happens next!"

"AND THEN" Blossom continued, looking stormy. "You pick a fight with one of my good friends' boyfriend because he happened to be looking at me 'the wrong way' and on our first date I have to be seen dragging you away from beating somebody to a pulp!"

Brick's red eyes widened. He suddenly looked so small in his familiar jeans jacket and backwards cap. "But Bloss I-"

"AND IF THAT ISN'T ENOUGH" Blossom yelled, fuming now, "You spill coke all over me! I mean, Brick, did you bring me out on this date just so you could get me back for something? Just so you could make a point? Just so you could chase me away? Just so-"

"Blossom"

She stopped, panting. He hadn't yelled it, or screamed it, or even said it strongly. He'd barely even spoken, just mumbled. Her full name, too. She turned and looked at him, and automatically her heart melted. His head was down and his face was sad. His eyes didn't even look like the same Brick anymore, just low and sulky looking. Blossom felt her heart pound in her throat. He truly looked…hurt.

"I did come on time" He muttered, his voice low. "I was nervous, because you looked so beautiful in the moonlight…I kept thinking how once I got there you'd realise how a jerk like me doesn't deserve a great girl like you, and you'd leave for someone who really deserves you…So I just waited on the corner and spent the entire time looking at you."

He looked away, biting his lip. "When I finally pulled myself together and drove up I couldn't say anything, because you looked so beautiful I couldn't turn away. I wanted to…" He shrugged half heartedly. "I dunno, cherish the moment, because it was the first time you'd ever really voluntarily spent time with me. I guess the pressure of it made me nervous." He looked angry. "Usually I work well under pressure."

He took a step towards her and watched her as she shivered in the cold, still looking angry. He slowly unzipped his jacket.

"And I didn't mean to argue with you Babe" He muttered to her, so she had to lean towards him to hear his murmurs. "I've already seen the Notebook, last time I was on a date. I did it as an attempt to get over you, and I just remember the whole time I was thinking about you, and she was just so…" He wrinkled his nose, his eyes flashing slightly, the heat returning to them. "Unlike you, she wanted to spend the whole time making out, and I just kept thinking about…about you, and how I wanted you, and I couldn't do it." He slid the jacket off his shoulders and instead wrapped it around hers. "I walked out of the movie."

She gave him a small smile, a smile that seemed to glow brighter than the streetlight above them. His cheeks felt warm as he shoved his hands in his pockets, looking sheepish.

"Sorry I had a go at your friend" He muttered, now looking angry. "But he's not your friend."

Blossom raised her eyebrows, hugging his jacket around her shoulders. The warmth of his jacket felt good, and it smelt like him too. "Steven? He-"

"I always listen to him going on about how he'd like to 'tap that' in English." Brick suddenly snarled, his hands becoming fists and his eyes ablaze as he thought back to that _creep. _"About how he'd bang you, what he'd _do _to you." He suddenly grinned. "I just wanted to see what his face looked like after he had my fist smash into it." His grin faded as he looked into the frowning face of his girlfriend.

"I mean…sorry."

"The cola didn't help things" Blossom couldn't help but mutter as she etched closer to him, trapped by his comforting, protective words. She looked up into his face, which looked sheepish and…dare she think it? Embarrassed.

"I'm sorry" He said again. "You see, I-"

"Look" She sighed, placing a delicate finger on his lips. "It's okay."

He bit his lip. "But…Babe-"

"Just make it up to me" She smiled at him. "If I had a nickel for every time a guy had spilt something as a result of getting distracted by my chest, I would be a very rich woman."

He grinned, wrapping his arms around her. She smiled into his chest, feeling the gracious heat radiating off his body. She loved being embraced in his strong arms, it was enough to make her forget about the cola down her shirt, enough to make her forget about Steven's black eye, enough to make the night perfect. Being in his arms made her feel like the happiest girl in the world, she suddenly realised then how much she needed him.

She looked up at him. His face was troubled, he looked deep in thought.

"Hey Babe…" He began, giving her a look.

She looked up at him, frowning. "What?"

"Close your eyes."

* * *

_Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  
Honest, let's make this night last forever  
_

* * *

"Okay I give up Brick" Blossom snarled, her stomach growling. She'd had her eyes closed for about 10 minutes, and she'd fulfilled her promise in not opening them, despite the fact that she knew they were in Brick's car, and they'd stopped once before. She had no idea where she was, or where Brick was driving.

"Why?" His voice cooed to her from her left. "Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you" She muttered, folding her arms. Her eyes still remained closed. "But I have no idea where we are, or what you're doing, or what the time is. If I miss my curfew-"

"It'll be worth it…" Brick said. Even though her eyes were closed, she could tell he was smirking. Suddenly the car stopped, and Blossom was thrown slightly forward in surprise. She felt his hand on hers, and she sighed as he pulled her out of the car. She stumbled slightly on the uneven ground, frowning slightly.

"Brick, wha-"

"_Shhh" _, he breathed in her ear making her shudder. She was suddenly grateful for his jacket as the wind whipped around her, the hem of her dress rippling in the wind. He came up behind her, placing his hands on her hips. She swallowed.

"Open your eyes"

She did, with slight apprehension. She took in a sharp gasp as she looked out at the scene before her.

It was Townsville, spread out in front of her like a puzzle. The lights of the city were twinkling up at her with such brilliance she felt certain she was looking down at the night sky, not her own city. She looked down, taking it all in. She felt tears in her eyes as she remembered back to when she was younger, when she could fly across this city like it was nothing, when she could do anything, when she could look down at this city like it was nothing, when she was free-

"It's beautiful Brick"

"Not as beautiful as you" He muttered, smirking. "But it's as close as I can get when I'm not outside your window."

She smiled, not able to look away from the sight that lay before. To think she once saw Townsville as a curse, a prison.

"What is this? A makeout spot?"

"No" He shrugged. "It's not that well known. I've never shared it with anybody. But-" He leaned towards her, his head on her shoulder. "That doesn't mean it can't be _our _makeout spot."

She let out a laugh. "Thank god, I was wondering where the _real _Brick went."

He frowned, squeezing her frame as he held her. "What do you mean by that?"

"You're usually not this-" She bit her lip, smirking. "Romantic."

Brick smirked, taking in her scent. He felt relieved, finally showing her his favorite place to go (beside her room) when he was upset or stressed, when he hadn't shown anybody else, was enough acceptance for him to start calling her his girlfriend.

"I can be romantic, Babe." He said to her. "I bought you the best thing you can buy in this town." He skipped off to his car, coming back with his hands behind his back. He smirked at her as she rolled her eyes, finally looking away from the city.

"I'm scared now"

He grinned, bringing out his first date present to her. She raised her eyebrows.

"A slushie?"

Brick frowned at her, gripping the 7-Eleven cup protectively.

"Not just ANY slushie, Blossom. A RED slurpee."

"Oh" Blossom muttered. "my mistake."

Brick pouted at her. "I've never bought a date one of these before." He looked sulky. "And I've never, ever, shared one with anyone. Last person who tried to take a sip met his fate" He smiled devilishly. "Just ask Butch."

Blossom giggled, looking at the boy in front of her. This is her boyfriend, his romanticism involved a 7-Eleven slushie, and she loved him for it. She reached out her hand, her pink eyes twinkling.

"So will I get a sip of my slushie? Or will you like a few minutes alone with it?"

_

* * *

  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

* * *

"You know what I love most about you?"

Blossom looked up, her cheeks darkening as she slurped the last of her slushie through her straw. She had to hand it to Brick, they were good.

"What?" She asked him.

They were sitting on the roof of his car, cross legged and still staring out into Townsville city, the stereo playing softly. Brick had confided in her that he always used to come up here when he was angry or sad and needed to think, most of his thoughts on her. He reached out and started playing with her hair.

"I love how you get me" He sighed, looking down. "And, even though I'm the biggest prick, and you've seen me at my worst, you can still smile at me."

Blossom grinned. "I guess you can say the same about me."

"I'll never see the worst of you" Brick said truthfully, watching her closely. "You'll always be beautiful."

Blossom blushed under his gaze, feeling warmer than ever. She truthfully loved him, ever since he had confided that he loved her, maybe even before that.

"Do your sisters know?"

Blossom shook her head, sighing. "Your brothers?"

Brick scoffed. "Nah, they don't know, they'll find out soon enough."

Blossom looked down. "They think it's a phase, like I'm trying to get back at them."

Brick bit his lip. "Are you nervous?"

"About what?"

"What people at school will say."

"Yeah, I guess."

She looked thoughtfully at him. He looked slightly guilty.

"You're worth it though."

He smirked at her, drawing her in for a kiss that she gladly accepted. She bit her lip.

"I better get home" She sighed, giving him a sad look. "The professor's gonna kill me."

* * *

_November 18__th__, 2006. 10.32pm. _

_Boys are so weird. One minute they're an annoying jerk, next they're making you feel like your some kind of princess. _

_The Professor is really mad at me. I wonder why it hurts so much, is what we're doing really right?_

_I wonder if the coke will ever get out of my hair._

_

* * *

____Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  
Honest, let's make this night last forever  
_Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever


	3. First Fight

_A.N/ Hoiiii (geniune Kath&Kim Aussie welcome there) and welcome to another installment on what really is the Chronicles of Brick and Blossom, prequal to my lesser popular story Before I Forget. Not that I'm complaining, I'm having a ball! Except now (I'll explain down the bottom)_

_I hope you like! I'm really ancy about reviews, so if you feel like throwing me a bone (or constructive criticism) just throw it!_

***Ow***

_Be Tee Double-U, If anyone thinks this is fluff..._

_it's not._

_So...._

_take that._

_See in later chappies! (tap dances offstage)_

* * *

_8__th __March, 2006, 7.07am_

_I think Brick's hiding something from me. I'm beginning to recognize the signs of lying. He's still angry at me because I'm nervous about telling people about our relationship, but I think he understands._

_I mean, he's my first boyfriend, and he's a villain. I'm just nervous, all those years of politely telling people that I'm not ready for a boyfriend, and that I'm too young to be in love, I'll be seen as a hypocrite If I'm suddenly walking around with an 18 year old villain for a boyfriend!_

_Ex- Villain, but still._

_I can only imagine what they'd say, what they'd think. I doubt he can even tell his brothers anyway, not like they'd care. They have their own things going on- both with their own skimpy girlfriends. Buttercup promised not to tell anyone, but I can tell she's dying too. Bubbles promised as well, so right now it's under the radar. Brick hates it, however, and I can tell he's struggling. Yesterday when we were in advanced maths, Dylan started talking to me about Prom and Brick kicked the back of his chair so hard he crashed into the person in front of him._

_I hope he can keep his mouth shut for a couple more days, so I can break the news gently to my friends._

* * *

Brick leaned back on the couch, taking a deep drag of his cigarette. He sighed, creating smoke rings that floated sleepily to the ceiling above him. He blinked, watching them with silent fascination, before blowing again, creating a whirl of smoke that snaked through the crisp air.

A pair of dark, green eyes suddenly clouded his vision. He jumped.

"Butch!" He snarled, jumping forward and wincing as he felt his neck crack. "Do not scare me like that!"

He heard his ebony haired brother behind him scoff, jumping over the couch to join the redhead, who looked over in slight apprehension. His brother looked pissed off, and his emerald eyes were fierce and daring.

"Where were you last night?" Butch snarled, folding his arms across his chest and leaning on the arm of the chair.

Brick's red eyes widened as he stared at him, disbelieving. Butch, despite being 18 like him, had not changed a bit since he was 10. He was still that same excited, tough almost manic kid that roamed the halls in school, just looking for someone to compete against. He hardly ever showed any signs of being serious, even when being arrested. Everything was a joke to him… this was the first time in a long time that Brick had ever seen his brother even remotely calm.

"Who are you?" Brick asked him, a smirk appearing on his lips. "My mother?"

Butch's expression didn't change, if anything it hardened.

"I'm serious Brick" Butch said redundantly. His eyes were boring into his. "I know you too well….and you're up to something."

Brick rolled his eyes, finishing his cigarette. It was true, he usually was up to something. But this time he wasn't, but he didn't want to share that with anybody…yet.

Especially Butch.

"Think all you want, Little Brother" Brick cooed to him, smirking smugly. "But I'm innocent."

He came up close to him, blowing a gust of cigarette smoke in Butch's face. "Trust me". He got up triumphantly, grinning. Butch followed him, narrowing his eyes. He suddenly smirked.

"Oh really?" He sighed, sounding bored. "So…the subject of a pink Powerpuff girl wouldn't interest you?"

Brick froze, swallowing. "No, why?"

"No reason" Butch mused, tapping his fingers on the couch thoughtfully. "Does she know you smoke?"

Brick gnawed on his bottom lip, his cheeks warming. He whirled around, narrowing his eyes.

"Why?"

"No reason" Butch said, looking up at the ceiling. "What about-" He made a signal to Brick, who snarled at him.

"Why?" Brick demanded again, glaring at him. Butch grinned.

"No reason…You just…"He smirked. "Nah, don't worry it's nothing."

"Cut the crap Butch" Brick suddenly found himself directly in front of his brother, looking down at him with a threateningly. "What?"

"You seem a bit more…" Butch sat innocently beneath him, tapping his fingers on his chin. "Wussy…tense...than usual…and it wouldn't have anything to do with a certain Puff…would it bro?"

There was a silence, and all the 2 brothers could hear was the laughter of their third brother and his girlfriend in the other room.

Brick flushed. He prayed it wouldn't show. "What makes you say that?"

Butch issued him a smirk, his eyebrows rising expectantly. "Maybe the fact that you guys were all lovey dovey the other day, in the middle of the football field during homeroom? Tsk. Tsk." He grinned widely. "Already being a bad influence, Bricky?"

Brick snarled at him, folding his arms defensively. "So what? I can date whoever I want, can't I?"

Butch rolled his green eyes, swiveling around and switching on the tv. "Yeah, sure you can. But you had to go for Queen Virgin, Miss Goody-Two-Shoes Blossom, Junior. I mean Jeese Brick, couldn't keep it in your pants could you? She's an Ice Maiden."

Brick felt his anger rise and his pulse quicken as he clenched his fists, staring daggers at his brother, who smirked as he thought about how angry his brother was getting at the remarks of his beloved girlfriend.

"You've become a pussy, and I bet you haven't even been dating for a week."

"Shut the hell up Butch" Brick snapped at his brother, frowning. "You don't know-"

"I do" Butch simpered, blinking at him innocently. "You hardly ever smoke at school anymore, you don't drink...well you drink_ less_, you're not here at night, you don't hang with us…I mean you're already whipped!"

"Whatever Butch" Brick muttered darkly, trying to shake the words off him.

"Face it Bro!" Butch sighed to the TV, lighting one of his brother's cigarettes. He smiled as the tobacco warmed his lips. "You've changed since you fell for Blossy, you aint the same Ruff anymore, you just don't act like my bro."

Butch smirked to himself. "I bet you don't even wear the pants in the relationship."

"I do so!" Brick suddenly snapped, leaning on the couch and growling at his brother. Butch looked up at him, wide eyed. "I do so wear the pants."

"I bet you're all _romantic." _Butch sneered, his tongue between his teeth as he exhaled the plume of smoke. "I bet you're hanging off her hand and foot."

"I am not Butch" Brick retorted. "I'm still the same person I once was, no way would I ever change for a girl." He felt himself stiffen, as if he was trying to tell himself that more than anyone. Maybe he was changing too much for Blossom. Did she see him as a wussy pushover? "I just don't want to come on too strong, she's 17 and I'm 18. Everyone will get the idea-"

"So?" Butch growled. "So what? She's a junior, we're seniors. Big effin' deal, bro. All the more reason to act yourself and not some pussy skirt wearing Hugh Grant."

Brick snapped, suddenly pouncing onto the couch, causing Butch to give a high pitched squeak as he stared at him wide eyed.

"I do wear the pants in the relationship" Brick told him firmly. "And I have not changed. You're just jealous 'cuz your girl doesn't even compare to mine." With that he smirked as Butch snarled at him, his cheeks flushing to a slight pink. He narrowed his eyes at him.

"Prove it."

* * *

Blossom sighed as she dribbled the basketball on the floor of the gym, becoming accustomed to the harsh, pounding noise it seemed to produce. She thought it was so juvenile that, being 17, she was still being forced to undertake the harsh custom that was gym class. But, what could a girl do?

"This sucks" Her friend beside her growled. Blossom looked over at her sister Bubbles, who was happily checking her nails and talking to one of her gossipy friends, her basketball left abandoned beside her, before turning to her friend again.

"I mean, Wednesdays were not bad enough, they had to put gym in there to make it worse! How much longer do we have to stay in this hell hole?" Her friend glared at Blossom, who smirked and checked her watch.

"Still half an hour, Tash." Blossom sighed at one of her good friends Natasha. Natasha groaned, folding her arms over her chest.

Blossom looked over at the other end of the gym, where her other sister Buttercup was showing the boys in their class a "thing or two" about shooting basketball hoops. Blossom sighed, thinking how long it had been since she had had a conversation with her sister. Buttercup still hadn't spoken to her since she found out about Brick, but at least she'd keep it a secret.

"Hey Butterbutt!" She heard Mitch yell at her and her sporty sister looked over, frowning. "I bet you can't get passed me!"

She saw her sister smirk widely, twirling the ball on her finger. Blossom turned away, a small smile on her lips. She didn't need to see the rest of the play, she could figure out who won by the cursing that was heard from Mitch a few seconds later.

"Oh em gee!" Blossom heard Natasha squeal, suddenly tugging on her arm. She pointed hurriedly to the far end of the court, where a bunch of seniors were lounging. Blossom's stomach tightened as she realised Brick was staring right at her, his red eyes scanning her body. He smirked slightly as he turned back to his friends. Blossom swallowed.

"Don't you just wish?" Natasha tighed longily, shaking her head.

_"In your dreams, Myer."_

Blososm turned at the snide remark as her friend blushed. Both groaned. Ashley and Amy, and a couple of their posse, as they were known to be, where glaring at them, their lined eyes narrowed and territorial.

Amy folded her arms, flicking her blonde hair off her shoulder. "Being, you know, Butch's girlfriend-" She grinned smugly as Blossom rolled her eyes, sighing. "- I think I would know what it takes to actually catch the attention of a Rowdyruff, or any senior for that manner, and _you _Myer-"

She looked Natasha up and down, a sneer plastered all over her face. "You Myer? Do not even meet the benchmark."

The clones laughed as Natasha blushed furiously, muttering under her breath. Blossom felt herself glowing as well. Amy and Ashley, the two so called 'leaders' were probably so dim they could barely remember their phone numbers, but it didn't stop them from making Blossom's year especially a living hell. They all knew every school has one, Blossom's school was unfortunate enough to have two, and a whole heap of others who were hell bent on following them.

"Oh my god, Amy." One of them gaped at her, her manicured hand in front of her mouth. "You are so BAD!"

"I tell it like it is." She smiled, grinning at the two girls in front of her, wiggling her fingers in a wave. "_Be R Be."_

* * *

Brick looked moodily over at his girlfriend in the middle of the gym. He already counted about 4 guys who snuck glances over at her, checking her out in her basketball shorts. He gripped his pen tightly as he leaned back against the gym wall steps.

"Hey Butch" He heard one of his friends chuckle behind him. "Don't look now, but your girlfriend is on her way over."

"Ah" Butch muttered, frowning. "Right."

Brick smirked at his brother as he stretched his legs out, his feet now behind Butch, who was on the step down from him.

"I can feel the love" Brick smirked, kneeing Butch in the back of the head. His friends laughed and Butch glared at them, trying hard not to look at Amy flouncing over. She was the traditional blonde bimbo, in Brick's opinion anyway. Her long hair was easily from the bottle, and by the sound of her, it sounded as if the peroxide had altered her brain cells in some way, shape or form, as she was a total ditz. 3 months of being together, and Brick still could not stand Butch's girlfriend. Neither could any of the guys.

"Hey Butchie" She greeted, leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek. Butch smiled (painfully) at her as he heard the sniggers around them. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Studying" He muttered, holding up his book to emphasize the point. She giggled highly.

"Yeah right" She said, rolling her eyes. "What are you really doing?"

Butch groaned, looking up at her in disbelief. Brick smirked widely, chewing on the end of his pen and sneaking another glance at his girl in the middle of the court. Amy seemed to follow his gaze, sitting cozily next to Butch and wrapping her arms around his buff body, her fingernails teasing the hem of his white t-shirt. She sneered.

"That Blossom's a real tight-ass. I can't believe-"

"So anyway" Butch spoke loudly, talking over his girlfriend. He turned to Brick, a knowing look in his emerald eyes. "Speaking of which, you still need to prove it to me."

The four friends who sat behind them suddenly looked up from their books, looking intrigued. Brick narrowed his eyes at his brother in warning.

"Prove what?"

"What's he talking about, Red?"

"Yeah, Red. What's happening?"

Brick snarled at his brother, his knuckles whitening as he gripped his pen in his fist.

"I don't need to _prove _anything, Butchie."

Butch sneered slightly as his blonde girlfriend started to peck at his neck.

"Whatever you say, Red."

Brick growled to himself, instead turning his attention away from his annoying younger brother and onto his English questions.

"What's the answer to number 8, Red?" Shane asked from behind him, scratching his head. "I've got no idea."

"Satire, parody, juxtaposition and foreshadowing." Brick muttered, frowning at him. "But why do you care? I thought you hated English."

"I do, but this test that's coming up is like, one of the finals until we leave" Shane mumbled, erasing his page furiously with his tongue between his teeth. "And I'm sick of Dexter boy dorkus always being the only one getting 100%.

The six boys looked over across the gym at a figure sitting at the opposite end of the hall. He was small, skinny and much tanner than he was when he was in elementary school. Dexter was tall, as tall as Brick, with tanned skin and bright icy blue eyes, which were no longer hidden behind thick glasses. He wasn't as scrawny anymore, which was a result of his new found love for sports such as tennis and hockey.

Dexter had changed greatly since elementary school, to Brick's displeasure. The Red Ruff wished back to the days that seemed centuries away, the days when he could easily push him off the swing or out of the jungle gym, break his glasses and simply smirk at his appearance, teasing him about having no friends. But those days, Brick growled to himself, were long gone.

He was sitting at the far end of the hall with a couple of nerdy friends, probably discussing some extra credit project they were working on. Brick was smart, everybody seemed to know that, but he wasn't as committed as poindexter was to getting good grades.

Brick sighed, watching him with loathing. Even though his immature bullying days were over, it didn't stop the hate they both felt for each other. Suddenly he looked up, his lip dropping slightly and his blue ballpoint cracking in his fist.

_That motherf-_

* * *

"I'll never get a boyfriend" Natasha sighed, watching longily at the way Amy snuggled against the green eyed senior hottie. She looked sad, and Blossom felt for her.

"Boys aren't everything, Tash." She said, shrugging. "In fact, most of the time they're complete losers."

"You got that right" One of Blossom's other close friends, Claire, added. She too looked about as enthused as Blossom at the idea of gym class. "A bunch of losers, if you ask me." She turned to Blossom, an annoyed look on her face.

"No offence Bloss, but your sister looks pretty cozy over there."

She pointed to the opposite wall, where Bubbles was chatting with a blonde haired senior. She was laughing and twirling her hair in a flirty, joking way. Blossom narrowed her eyes. She thought Boomer had a girlfriend. No- wait. _Boomer and BUBBLES?_

"Anyway" Claire muttered, knocking Blossom out of her panicked thoughts. She looked up at Blossom curiously. "What are you all dressed up for?"

Blossom felt the heat rise to her cheeks. "Uh…what?" She managed to squeak at her friend. Claire raised her eyebrows.

"You, you look pretty today, extra special."

Blossom frowned as beside her, Natasha chuckled.

"Nice, Claire. Blossom _always _looks pretty. One of the reasons why she's the most chased girl in school."

Blossom frowned, the hall suddenly feeling very hot. She hated when her friends talked like this right in front of her. She had straightened her hair that morning, and half was done up in a messy sort of bun at the back of her head. The other half was hanging around her shoulders and all the way down her back. Her skin was a creamy light tan, as usual, and she was wearing simple pink gym shorts and a white t-shirt. In her opinion, she didn't appear any different.

"What do you think of Red Hot today, Tash?" Claire giggled to her friend, giving her a light shove. "He was totally looking this way before."

Blossom rolled her eyes, suddenly her legs were feeling so much weaker. 'Red Hot' was her friends' immature nickname for her very own red boyfriend, who they talked about more than the his brothers. They were now looking over their shoulders 'casually' at his figure in the corner, where he looked as though he was studying hard with his mates.

"Very delish." Natasha agreed, nodding. "I love how he still wears his cap, ever since first grade I remember that hat."

"And his wristbands? Screams yummy bad boy material."

"Guys" Blossom said, struggling to keep a smile on her face. Truthfully, she felt guilty…and somehow ridiculous...and protective! "Seriously, you sound like a bunch of rabid fangirls."

"Who says we're not?" Claire asked her, smirking. "Besides, he's the only single one left."

"Ah Ah." Natasha put in, sighing. "Remember, he's a senior, a wanted senior. It would be pointless to lay a claim on him when every girl in school's after him."

"Tell that to Ashley" Claire seemed to snarl, rolling her eyes. "The latest I've heard? She's totally making a break for him, with Amy's help, but I've also heard that Chantelle, the other member in her group? She's got eyes for him too, and the two were totally-"

Blossom tuned out, hearing enough. Instead, amazingly, she found dribbling a basketball much more invigorating than hearing all the pointless gossip her friends were jabbering about…about _her _guy.

"-Bloss has got him in her maths class huh Bloss...Bloss?"

She looked over. "Hmm?"

"He's in your maths class, isn't he?"

"Technically" She sighed, gripping the basketball in her hands. "I'm in his Maths class, it's a senior class."

"Lucky!" Claire muttered, giggling. "Anyway-"

"Hey Blossom"

Blossom jumped, dropping the basketball on her foot, making it roll across the polished floor. A pair of hands picked it up calmly, walking over to her with a familiar grin. Blossom smiled.

"Dexter" She sighed, folding her arms. "You scared me."

He grinned, shoving his hands in his pockets after he handed her the ball. Dexter and Blossom have been friends since they could remember, but before that they were enemies, as they were always competing in various science competitions and school projects. But, as enemies should do, they forgot their differences and instead concentrated on their similarities, pairing up and becoming an unbeatable pair in every competition and project they went in.

It was clear to everyone except Blossom, however, that Dexter had loved her since they first met.

But to Blossom, Dexter was her best friend- A friend that didn't gossip about how hot Brick was, or point out how she looked that day, or anything like that. It was science equations, English projects, anything that made her happy they talked about.

"I haven't spoken to you in a while, Bloss." Dexter said to her, frowning. "Are you okay? You seem frazzled."

"I'm alright" Blossom sighed, twirling the ball in her hands. "Just been a bit busy."

Blossom bit her lip. Truth was her and Dexter weren't talking as much, as Blossom felt far more distanced from him. The closer Brick got to her the more she felt it would cause her more trouble to bring two enemies closer together- and Brick and Dexter were enemies, no doubt.

She felt no matter which way she went, she would lose one. It made her head hurt to think about it.

"You know, I heard that…hoodlum, was harassing you the other day in maths, and I just wanted to know if you were okay."

She almost smiled. Who used the word 'hoodlum' these days?

"Dex" She said playfully. "If you mean Brick-"

"_Someone call?"_

Blossom's eyes widened gradually, whirling around and feeling herself go weak. Brick. There. How? He must have moved fast-

"We weren't talking to _you." _Dexter complained, looking annoyed. "Mind your own business."

Brick's hands were fists as he stiffened, looking down at his nemesis in front of him with an irritated, snarling expression. His eyes were the fiercest Blossom had ever seen them.

"I am _minding _my own business, poindexter." He folded his arms, tightly across his chest, unaware of the gaping junior girls around him. "I'm _minding _what's _mine." _

"_Yours?" _Dexter narrowed those icy blue eyes, looking confused. "What the hell are you on about?"

Brick growled at him, his face set. Blossom watched him closely, before switching her gaze to Dexter. Both were ready and set…for a fight. She felt suddenly a hand on her neck, sliding up to her chin, and a hand on her hip, and suddenly Brick's face met hers as he kissed her, pulling her face to his as his tongue found hers.

The hall was filled with silence.

* * *

_8__th__ March, 2006. 6.13pm_

_I can't believe him! How could he do that! He told me he'd keep it a secret and then he comes up and snogs me in front of everyone! EVERYONE! Dexter was right there!_

_Oh, that would be right. He and Dexter hate each other. I can't believe it._

_He used me._

_Honeymoon's over._

* * *

Her cell phone was on silent, her blinds down, her door locked and a book was in her hands as she lay across her pink bedspread peacefully.

Yet, she couldn't concentrate.

She tossed the book aside, burying her face in her bedspread and snarling to herself. She dreaded the thought of school next day. She already had seen the looks on her friend's faces, the expressions of her schoolmates. She had already heard the whispers, the snarling. I bet the rumors were forming right now…

She heard a knock at her door.

_"Bloss"_

Bubbles?

_"Can I…come in?"_

Blossom rose, opening her door for her sister, who looked solemnly at her. Blossom sighed, looking moody as she sat back on her bed, her arms and legs crossed.

"Are you okay?" Bubbles asked, joining her on the bed. Blossom sighed.

"To be honest, no."

"Well cheer up." Bubbles said not so helpfully, grinning. "It's not such a big deal, I mean…people are just angry because both you and Brick are so…wanted. I mean they're just jealous."

"That doesn't exactly help, Bubbles." Blossom sighed, playing with the edge of her quilt. "It won't help when everyone in school starts gossiping about me and Brick."

Bubbles gave her a pitiful look. She truly felt for her sister. She noticed how happy Brick made her, though Bubbles had no idea why. Maybe it was just his image, how he acted all the time, it added more excitement into Blossom's life maybe to have an ex-villain as a boyfriend.

Not to mention, even Bubbles could even admit, he could sometimes be drop dead cute.

"Look on the bright side" Bubbles said, putting an arm around her sister. "Only 6 more months and Brick will be out of school! Only a year and a half and we'll be out of school!"

Blossom groaned. "Yeah…only."

Bubbles bit her bottom lip, tasting the sweet cherry gloss that was on her lips.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to embarrass you, Bloss."

Blossom nodded, her face glum.

"Yeah."

Though she didn't believe it.

The two sisters hugged, wishing each other a good night sleep before Bubbles departed, her head filled with worried thoughts for her sister. The Professor wasn't talking to her, Buttercup refused to speak to her, and now the whole school was now talking _about _her.

She hoped Brick was worth it.

* * *

_10__th__ March, 2006. 8.34am_

_A total of 49 missed calls are on my cell phone, and amazingly, his record hasn't been broken yet._

_Yeah I feel bad, but he embarrassed me in front of everyone! I'm sure now everyone in school is gossiping about me, making up lies and laughing behind my back. _

_Fortunately, but unfortunately as well, I haven't been at school since "That Kiss" happened, Bubbles gave me the low down, however. Apparently me and Brick have been dating secretly for 3 years, and he'd taken my virginity when we were 12 years old. Also, I'm a whore._

_People will do anything to get back at me. _

_Believe me or not, I wish I was there! I feel so sick, I've been laying in bed every day since that day, as I woke up the next morning with the biggest headache, which only developed into what I think a virus. Bubbles thinks the stress has caused my immune system to fail, or something, because I now have a runny nose, headache, backache, neck ache, chest cold, nausea and a fever. I lay in bed, freezing cold but sweating. It's a nightmare._

_I'd prefer the rumors._

_Brick doesn't know, he thinks I'm avoiding him. He annoyed Bubbles so much she told him, probably told him a lot more than she let on to me too. She's worried about me. The Professor isn't. _

_So I'm sitting here, another day off school, another book in my lap that I'm not going to read, another chick flick on that I'm probably going to cry about, and all I seem to want is to be in his arms._

…_I miss him._

* * *

Blossom sniffed, opening her swollen eyes slightly at her pink, glitzy clock on her bedside table. It was hard to see past all of the scrunched up tissues and used cold and flu tablet boxes, but she could just make out it was 10am. She groaned. An hour, and she'd gotten about as much sleep as she had the night before.

"Ugh…" She groaned, rubbing her aching eyes and lifting her heavy head. "Why am I so sick? I'm never sick…"

"_Beats me"_

It took a while for the voice to reach her blocked ears. She frowned, looking over at her window. The blind was open, letting the morning sun stream into her bedroom. She had left that closed the night before…didn't she?

She looked over, and almost fell off the bed in surprise. She would have, if a muscular arm hadn't shot out and wrapped around her frame, catching her.

"Easy Babe" Brick joked to her. Blossom looked up at him in alarm. There he was, laying down on his stomach across her bed next to her. He'd probably been watching her try to sleep all morning. He pulled the ipod earphones out of his ears, giving her a look. She narrowed her eyes at him, before realizing what a nightmare she probably looked like.

"What are you doing here, Brick?" She groaned, pulling her covers over her face. Brick smiled smugly.

He couldn't stand it, she's now been ignoring him for two days and already he felt like he was losing it. If she wouldn't go to him, he'd go to her.

She looked so beautiful to him, snuggled up in her bed. Her eyes and nose were puffed and swollen, her cheeks were a bright pink and she sounded as though she had been coughing all night, as her voice was weak and broken. Her skin (from what he felt laying next to her) was warm, but covered with goosebumps. Poor baby. He reached out a ran a gentle hand through her hair. She shivered at the feeling.

"I had to see you, Babe." He confessed to her, putting his red ipod on her other bedside table. "I heard you were sick, and if I had of come to your front door I might have woken you, and you wouldn't have let me in anyway.

She groaned, coughing slightly under the blankets. He pulled them off her, smiling at her puffy, red, but graceful, innocent face. "You need fresh air." He grinned, biting his lip. She rolled over, pouting at him. She didn't want to admit she was happy to see him, in fact it was the best thing he could have done, she felt so lonely and rejected in her household she felt like all she needed was a hug, and the muscular arm around her was enough to keep her warmer than the blanket.

"How'd you get in?"

He rolled his eyes, giving her a knowing look. "I've been able to pick locks since I was six."

Blossom frowned, wincing in pain as even the muscles in her eyes ached. "You broke in?"

"For you" He said defensively, shuffling closer and embracing her. "I had to know you were okay."

"I'm fine" Blossom said defensively, sniffing. She pushed him away weakly. "I don't want to give you what I've got."

"I'd deserve it…"

Blossom glared at him, why she was mad at him then entered her head. "Oh yeah."

"I'm hurt though, Bloss." He remarked, looking around the room. "You've punished me enough from keeping me out of the loop with your pain."

"It's not pain, it's a virus." Blossom snarled at him. "Besides, I can't forgive you for what you did."

"I couldn't help it" He said, sulking as he put his head on her shoulder. "Poindexter flirting with you set me off."

Blossom rolled her eyes. "As if, me and Dexter are friends."

"He wants to be more."

"But still-"

"So I had to set the record straight." He said, pouting and squeezing her. His eyes blinked up at her face innocently. "Nobody can have my girl."

Blossom smirked, unable to resist. She wrapped a frail arm around him, sniffing into his chest.

"Well now that everybody knows-"

"They were gonna find out anyway."

Blossom sighed. "What did your brothers say?"

Brick smirked. "Congratulations."

"Ha ha" Blossom growled, looking up at him. She felt her skin prickle in the cold, but yet felt her body sweat. She hated being sick.

"You okay, Babe?" Brick asked her, running a finger down her cheek. "Now I feel guilty."

"You should" She smiled, pausing to cough. "You better get back to school."

Brick frowned. "I aint going to school."

"What?"

"I'm skipping today. School's not fun without you."

"But your exams-"

"Meh."

Brick shrugged, grinning at Blossom's shocked expression. He suddenly searched through the dvds on her bedside table, raising his eyebrows.

"_The First Wives Club? Titanic? Ghost? Muriel's Wedding_? " His eyes widened. "_My Best Friend's_ _Wedding?_ BABE!" He narrowed his eyes at her, looking sulky. "You have been doing some serious man bashing! Why is it you're watching a chick's break-up movies?"

"_Titanic _is not a break up movie" Blossom said defensivey, while smirking at his shocked expression. "And neither is _Ghost."_

"Both contain loves that didn't work out" He growled, folding his arms and pouting.

"Not _Ghost" _Blossom grinned up at him. "He just…died."

Brick rolled his eyes. "Same diff."

Blossom rolled her eyes. "Well, I know what you can do to make me feel better."

"What?" He looked up eagerly. She threw him an empty mug, smirking.

"Make me breakfast."

* * *

_8__th__ March, 2006. 4.09pm_

_He just left reluctantly, but if he stayed, he would have gotten caught by the Professor, again!_

_Suddenly, I feel so much better, just having him with me, watching movies, cuddling with me. He'll probably get a cold…Oh well!_

_I love him. _

_Something tells me I always will._

_...Can love really stick forever?_

* * *

A/N: Bleh! Yes, you heard me! BLEH! I'm sick, just like Blossom is. Now I realise how much of yourself you can put into a story. I feel so dazed and sick right now, I could really use a Brick to come and hug me! .... Anyone? ...Curses!

Anyone notice the Amy link? Anyone?

*crickets*

Anyone?

Oh come on! Before I Forget! Chapter...um...um...

_Forgot didn't you?_

Shutup aching brain! Or I'll stab you with a Q-Tip!

And...Review!

*Brick eyes* _Please?_


	4. Down

_**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated guys! I thought I'd go one chapter at a time with Before I Forget and this one, so it would kinda go in sync. I hope you like this chapter, as a previous WARNING, it contains sexual content, though as you'll find out it's not very graphic. (I'm keeping it very PG, even keeping an eye on the language).**_

**_The song "Down" is by Blink 182, and it is one of my favourites :)_**

**_Try not to kill me for this chapter, it's a year after Brick and Blossom got together...This is, after all, the 'most important' moments of their love life together before Before I Forget, if that makes sense :S_**

**_Hehe. Thank you to all my reviews! *sniff* you keep me going!_**

_

* * *

__November 18th, 2007. 9.22am. _

_Diary:_

_A year, and I'm back to where I started._

_Is he really just using me? I mean, how can he make me feel like the happiest girl in the world then make me feel discarded like a used napkin in a matter of minutes? Am I really that moronic? Am I that easy to mould and break?_

"Blossom!"

She looked up from her scribbles, feeling the wet tears trail down her cheeks. She rolled her damp eyes, placing her pen back to the book that lay across her lap. She felt so alone, her diary was the only thing that really kept her company…and it was the only distraction from the boy outside her door.

_...Or… am I just expecting too much? Maybe everyone was right, maybe we're not meant to be-_

"Babe! Please! I know you're in there!"

The redhead pursed her cracked, dry lips painfully, her petite hand shaking on the page. She sniffed, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear as she tried to ignore the banging on her door.

_-Maybe we're too similar. Maybe we're just one of those couples that just don't mix-_

"Babe please open the door."

_I can't help it though! Call me stupid, but I need him in my life. Buttercup says it's because it's a first relationship, but I think it's different. I love him, he makes me happy, he makes me smile, he's all I want, all I need. It's the kind of love that makes me feel warm even when it's cold, the kind that-_

The bashing on the door brought her back to reality with a thud. A tear splashed onto the page, smudging the new ink.

"Blossom! We need to talk! Come on baby, I'm sorry! I really am! Give me a chance, I'll explain everything! Come on Babe!"

She noticed how his pleading, desperate tone was fading and instead his rough voice returned. His scowl drifted through the wood of her bedroom door as she heard him get angrier.

_"Babe…"_

"Go away Brick!" She suddenly yelled, trying as hard as she could to mask the sadness in her voice. She didn't want him to know she was still crying. "I don't want to see you."

"I know you do." He said to her through the wood. "Especially today."

"Well todays already ruined." Blossom scowled, sniffing. "I was stupid enough to think it would actually be special."

"It is special Baby!" Brick said, determined. Blossom could almost see his face in her own mind- that guilty, hurt look in his eyes and his face set, pleading with her. His hands were probably curled into fists as he leant against the door, pleading with her. "It is, I- I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you!"

"You don't even care!" Blossom cried, releasing a sob. "Just go away!"

"I care!" He pounded a fist on the door. "Babe! Let me in, please!"

"You've had your chance to show how much you _care!" _Blossom was sobbing now. "Just leave! You've already shown how much you care about me, and us!"

"That's not it, Baby. It's not. Don't say that." Brick heard her sobbing, and he felt his heart rip painfully. "I…I just forgot! I've had a lot on my mind and…and I took you for granted I know that and I'm sorry Babe, I really am. Please let me make it up to you, Bloss. PLEASE!" He listened intently for any sign of reply. He found both his hands were fists, and he was braced against the door hopefully, stiff and still.

He sighed, squeezing his eyes shut as a million things ran through his head. He messed up. He messed up. _You screwed up._

"Please Babe" He whispered, his forehead pressed against his girlfriend's door. "I can't lose you."

"Is this a bad time?"

Brick opened his eyes, looking hesitantly at the voice behind him. He narrowed his blood red eyes, seeing his younger, blonde haired brother behind him. He frowned.

"What are _you_ doing here?" He spat at Boomer, who was crunching on a small bag of potato chips. Brick was well aware of the guilty glance in his steel blue eyes. Boomer bit his lip.

"I'm…here with Bubbles?"

Brick groaned, slamming the back of his head into the door behind him, his red, trademark hat now askew. He slid down the door and landed with a light thud on the carpet, looking defeated.

"This is not my day." He managed to groan, snarling.

Boomer gave his brother a thoughtful, pitying look. He'd never before seen his brother look so defeated and so powerless. Usually he was doing anything he could to gain more control. Now his face was lost, confused and sad, his eyes were wide and unemotional and his entire figure was slumped and broken as he leaned against the door, his legs spread out across the carpet.

"So…what happened?" Boomer asked his brother, giving him a thoughtful look. He really did care for his brother, but he doubted him as well. Somehow, he doubted the Brick he knew would ever be able to r_eally_ take care of a girl like Blossom, let alone treat her right.

"He forgot their one year anniversary" A growl was heard from across the hallway and Buttercup appeared, looking furious. "That's what happened."

Both brothers looked up at the green sister, who gave them both a look, her emerald eyes lingering on Brick, who flinched. Buttercup had changed within the year, suddenly growing that little bit more mature, more girly. She was wearing a dark green dress that flowed to her knees and a pearl necklace that looped over and dangled near her belly button. She narrowed her lined eyes at her sister's boyfriend of one year, knowing perfectly well why her sister was back home and locked in her room.

"I didn't mean to" He whispered silently, looking at the wall opposite him with that same lost look. "Really, I just-"

"Forgot?" Boomer finished, his eyebrows disappearing into his blonde bangs. "How do you forget something like that?"

"Shut up Boomer!" Brick snarled at him, now looking thoroughly depressed. "I said I didn't mean to."

"Of course you didn't _mean to." _Buttercup scolded him, her green eyes fierce. Her lips curled into a snarl. "You don't just wake up in the morning and say '_I think I'll forget my anniversary_.' Do you?" She leaned on the doorframe, her arms folded. She seemed to lean towards him, challenging. "Do you?"

"No" Brick murmured, avoiding her accusing stare. He felt like absolute crap, his girlfriend was furious at him, she wasn't speaking to him, he already had enough crap at his own house, now he was getting it from his girlfriend's sister.

And he deserved it.

Brick groaned, bringing his knees up to his chest in some sort of self defence. That was the worst part, he deserved it.

A year…a year and he forgot. Their one year anniversary. He felt like such a tool. He promised himself he wouldn't be one of those self absorbed jerks who plays around with a girl, just leaving her hanging there and making up lame excuses for their behaviour. He knew those guys at school…he didn't want to be one of them. Now here he was, making up excuses for forgetting their one year anniversary.

_And after what happened last night…_

Brick groaned audibly, squeezing his eyes shut and burying his face in his knees.

"Just kill me…" He groaned to nobody in particular.

Buttercup looked at him thoughtfully, the thought obviously crossing her mind.

Boomer gave him a careful look. "Pretty much the only way you're gonna get out of this, bro."

Brick's face rose, his eyes glaring at Boomer as if heat were radiating off his irises. He snarled at his brother, and Boomer actually winced at one glance of his brother's fierce face.

"_You know what Boomer?_ NOT HELPING!"

Boomer mumbled apologies as he gnawed on his bottom lip, looking away in haste. Buttercup stood, mesmorised at the two.

"You know what Brick?" She growled at him. "I know what happened. And you better leave."

He looked up at her, glaring protectively. "What?"

"You better leave" She snarled again. "You're just rubbing into the Professor's face that you are, to him, a dropkick boyfriend. The best you can do now is run home and wait another _week_ before coming up with something pretty_ freaking_ spectacular to make up for what you've done. If you really mean something to Blossom, she'll find some way to look past your moronic mistake and look for something actually meaningful she sees in you."

She rolled her eyes. "I have no idea what she does see in you, but it must be _something."_

Brick glared at her, stung by her words. After a long time pondering over what to say to that, he simply gave up, defeated.

"Fine" He mumbled, feeling the worst he's ever felt. He gave Buttercup a hopeful, sad look. "Tell her…I love her, okay? And that…I'm sorry."

With that, he walked back to his car, feeling tears come to his eyes.

* * *

"Screw her" Butch snarled in annoyance as Brick stared blankly at the wall opposite him. He took another sip of his drink dully, not sure of what to do. "I mean, you can have plenty of girls Brick, that was just ONE, come on man! Lighten up!"

"I've screwed up" Brick mumbled, feeling slow and steady._ Must have been those beers_. "I…I screwed up. I've lost her forever. I'm such a dick…"

Butch pulled a face at his brother. He'd never seen him so defeated, so…not in control. He was slumped in his chair with a blank look on his face, his bright red eyes looking downcast and watery. This was one hard break up. He moved every 10 seconds or so, but only to take another sip of alcohol. He'd attacked their liquor cabinet as soon as he got home, and Butch gulped as he thought of the content his brother would go through to get over this chick.

"No, you're not Brick." Butch told him strongly. "You need to think on the positive side! You won't find your solution in the bottom of that vodka bottle…"

Brick paid no attention, he just took a large gulp.

"I mean you don't need her" Butch said hopefully, grinning. "Really, I mean it's just a girl, right? Sure, you've been together for a year, but there's plenty more fish in the sea-"

Brick groaned, slumping forward and banging his head into the coffee table. Butch winced.

"WHY DO I ALWAYS STUFF IT UP" Brick slurred loudly into the coffee table. "WHY AM I SUCH A JERK?"

"Bro…" Butch muttered, biting his lip. He tried to think of something optimistic to say, but he'd never seen his brother like this. He had no idea how much this girl really mean to him. What was he supposed to say when his brother had practically given up?

"You'll be alright" Butch muttered to him, biting his lip. "Seriously Brick, you will."

"She was everfin' to me…" Brick slurred, raising his head and sniffing. "And I blew it…I blew it all."

"Dude!" Butch muttered, frowning. "For God's sake, you'll be fine! It's just some chick!"

"She was _my_ girl" Brick mumbled, downing the entire bottle and sighing. "Mine…"

He got up uneasily and stumbled to his room, taking another full bottle with him. Butch bit his lip, when Brick got drunk he usually got emotional. Maybe it was best if Boomer took over on Brick Break-up Watch.

* * *

"Cheer up sis" Buttercup muttered to her sister, clapping her on the back. Blossom glanced her way, her bottom lip trembling. They were lazing on the couch, Buttercup finally managing to drag Blossom out of her room and into the living room. She was trying to get her though the regular 'break-up' mode, but it didn't seem to be working. Blossom ignored the chocolate block in front of her and wasn't paying any attention to the feel good movies in front of her. Not even the 'Jackass' movies (with the HOT Johnny Knoxville and Bam Margera) could take her mind off her man.

Buttercup bit her lip, wondering if Butch had any more success with his brother. Her sister was truly heartbroken, and Buttercup knew why.

"It's going to be okay, Bloss" Buttercup muttered, putting an arm around her. "Really, it's not the end of the world."

Blossom began to sob. "B-but I did everything I could to please h-him! You-you know? For our one y-year, I ev-even gave up my-my virginity for h-him!"

"I know Bloss" Buttercup sighed, she'd heard the news as soon as Blossom had come home that morning in tears. "I know"

Blossom sniffed as this realisation came to her. She had spent last night fretting over it, then dropped the bomb as a gift of trust to him- she wanted to give him her virginity. Brick had been ecstatic that she trusted him so much, and kept asking if she was sure, but then in the morning it all came crashing down on her.

He'd forgotten their one year anniversary anyway. She had given up something so precious to her, and he'd forgotten the entire anniversary. She remembered the blank look he'd given her when she woke him up and squealed 'happy anniversary'. She let out a sob.

"I'm such a slut!"

"No…." Buttercup reasoned, but Blossom was now wailing, fresh tears running down her face. "Bloss, no you're not, he's just a bonehead, really, he's nothing, he's a boy! He's filth, lower than dirt on the ground, he's lower than-"

Buttercup could barely hear herself think, much less talk, over Blossom's sobs. She sighed. She hated seeing her sister like this, so sad, defeated, angry and lost- over a stupid boy! If only Blossom would let her castrate him…

"Listen Bloss" Buttercup told her, trying to stay positive. "I know you're upset now, but just think! There's plenty of other fish in the sea! Any boy would kill to go out with you! So just forget the loser and-"

She paused, feeling her eardrums bleed as Blossom let out another wave of sobs, crying onto her sister's shoulder.

Buttercup groaned. Maybe she should let Bubbles deal with the whole 'break-up' dilemma.

* * *

Blossom sat on her bed, her knees curled up to her chest. A few stray tears ran down her cheeks as she looked up to her window, where Brick used to sneak into. Now, after a year, she'd go over to his house, trying to get away from the Professor and his evil stares and disappointed looks.

She sniffled into her sweatpants. She hated being away from him, but why should she be anywhere near him? He'd forgotten the day they got together, the day their love became one. She tried so hard to express just how much he meant to her, then he'd let her down. He'd let her go, he'd dropped her to the ground. He promised he'd always be there to protect her, but who would protect her from _him? He seemed to hurt her the most_

She dabbed at her eyes, feeling stupid and lost. She couldn't believe it. They were no longer together, they were no longer a couple. She sighed, looking around the room for anything to get her mind off her now _ex-_boyfriend. She looked out the window as she heard light taps on the glass hopefully, but it was only the rain. She sighed, then frowned.

"Where's my jacket?" She mumbled, looking around. She had plenty others, but her black jacket with the pink outline was her favourite. Brick had given it to her. She must have left it at his house.

She frowned and shrugged. _I guess I'll have to do my homework instead…_

She looked around for it and let out a small growl. Damn, that was at Brick's house too.

She stuck her hand under her bed and uncovered a familiar red hoodie. She sniffed as she looked at it and then slipped it on. _Brick must have left it here._

She sighed, unable to take it any longer. If they were broken up she had to get rid of anything that would remind them of each other. She grabbed her car keys from her bedside table and walked out of the room, on her way to Brick's house. She'd get her jacket, her books, and anything else she had left there. And she'd give him back his hoodie, anything to get him off her mind.

* * *

Brick groaned, rolling over in his bed. He had the worst headache. He squinted at his clock, trying to make out the blurred letters. 11pm? _I think? _

"Ugh" He groaned, looking around the room. His bedroom was littered with liquor bottles all over the floor, including one he'd thrown at the wall so violently it smashed everywhere. He swallowed. He felt so empty, so lost and alone.

He fell back onto his bed, wishing Blossom was there with him. He felt so lost without her, he just wanted her there so she could be with him, hold him and tell him everything would be okay. He loved everything about her- her laugh, her smile, the look she had when she was scared, when she was sad and especially when she was angry. She was always beautiful. He blindly reached over to his stereo and pushed play. _Anything_ to get rid of the silence that seemed to suffocate him.

_My girlfriend takes me home when I'm too drunk to drive  
And she doesn't get all jealous when I hang with the guys  
She laughs at my dumb jokes when no one does  
She brings me Mexican food from Sunbraro just because…_

He groaned loudly into his pillow. _Freaking Blink 182 Greatest Hits!_ He only played it because almost every single song on that CD reminded him of Blossom. He reached over for the half empty bottle of tequila and took a long swig. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Blossom sighed, walking down the familiar hallway that led her to his apartment. She looked glumly at the numbers that she walked past, and sighed deeply when she found his number. Never again would she come here…to see him. They'd had such happy times here. The time when they made cookies, the time when they locked Butch outside when he was just clad in boxers, that day when they'd made a brownie mix but refused to cook it- instead they'd stayed up watching the Kill Bill movies, eating the batter out of the bowl with their fingers.

She shook these thoughts out of her head and opened the door. She had her own key.

_I'll have to remember to give it back. _She thought sadly, pocketing it again. She walked down the dark, cheerless hallway to Brick's room. It looked like nobody else was home, but loud music was echoing up the hallway from his room- so he must have been.

She swallowed. _Remember Blossom, get your stuff and get out._

She opened the door and frowned at the surroundings she was met with. There were bottles all over the floor, the blinds were down and the stereo was blaring. On the bed lay the still, defeated body of her boyfriend, who rose his head in a sleepy way when the light from the hallway entered his room. He frowned, squinting.

_I must be drunk, either that or I've died and there's an angel in my doorway…_

"Brick?" He heard a voice say delicately. He knew that voice, that silky, golden voice. He knew it by heart.

In the background, the song on his stereo changed to a slow, gentle melody.

-

_The drops of rain they fall all over  
This awkward silence makes me crazy_

_-_

"Blossom?" He slurred, rising to his knees and gazing at her.

"Brick" Blossom ran forward, frowning at him. He looked so small and so helpless, and sick. He was swaying as he looked at her and his hair was unkempt. He mumbled something to her incoherently. She gaped. "What are you doing? Have you been drinking?"

Brick didn't say anything, he only looked up at his girlfriend with wide, hopeful eyes. She'd come back…she'd come to him…does this mean she forgave him?

-

_The glow inside burns light upon her  
I'll try to kiss you if you let me_  
(this can't be the end)

-

"Blossom…" He mumbled, reaching out to her. Blossom let him, but only because she was so shocked. Brick looked completely drunk, but yet his eyes shone so deeply of longing for her. His hopeful, glowing eyes were the only thing that virtually made him look…alive. "Baby…" He pulled her towards him and buried his face against her stomach as he still sat on his bed, leaning towards her. "I- I- I thought I'd lost you."

Blossom swallowed, trying to will the tears away. His embrace sent jolts of electricity through her body. He looked so pathetic, so desperate to have her with him. But she was here to break it off, wasn't she?

"Br-Brick-" She mumbled, trying to push him off. "I- I'm only here to…to get my stuff-"

"I can't lose you Babe!" Brick choked out to her as he pulled her in closer, trying to savor the feel of her against him. He sniffed, and Blossom realised he was crying. "You're the only thing that makes me happy, that keeps me going. I'm a wreck without you, Babe."

That point was made obvious, and Blossom felt it too. As Brick hugged her, she could practically feel the depressed vibes coming off him. He sniffed and groaned drunkenly, tilting his head to look up at his girl, who had tears running down her face.

"Please don't leave me" He begged her. "Please, Babe. I'll do anything."

"B-Brick-"

"Anything"

-

_Tidal waves they rip right through me  
Tears from eyes worn cold and sad  
Pick me up now, I need you so bad_

_-_

Blossom found herself crying again in those ugly, gasping sobs. She couldn't help it, she knew she loved Brick with all her heart but it was in her nature to be prideful and strong. Her brain told her she was making a fool out of herself by doing this, but her heart kept pushing her forward- she wanted his touch and his lips on hers again.

The music didn't help things.

-

_Down down down down  
Down down down down  
Down down down down  
Down down down down  
It gets me so_

_-_

"Brick-" Blossom sobbed, looking down at him. He gazed back at her with those hopeful, childish eyes. He looked hurt and helpless- and drunk. "I…I can't. I don't think I should. You really hurt me Brick" She sniffed. "I don't know if you can make it up to me."

"I would never hurt you" He said strongly, pulling himself up so he was on his knees on his bed. He was level with her face and he held it close, holding his forehead towards hers. He took a shuddering breath, the sight and smell of her calming him like a drug or cigarette would. He ran a thumb across her cheek, pushing the falling tears away. "I can't do it, Babe. I'm j-just stupid."

Blossom let out a choked sob again, unable to look away from his own beautiful face. She wound her arms around his neck and held him closer, feeling his chest against her own. She sniffed, looking into his ruby-like eyes. She managed a small smile.

"Yes, you are" She coughed, still crying. "You're very stupid."

He nodded, mesmorised by her watery smile. "I am…"

-

_Your vows of silence fall all over  
The look in your eyes makes me crazy  
I feel the darkness break upon her..._

_-_

Brick tightened his grip on her and put his lips to her neck, giving her a light kiss below her ear. She shivered as he rested his head back on her shoulder. She felt his tears run down her neck.

"I'm so sorry Babe…" He mumbled to her. "I'll never upset you again."

Her face broke into a smile as she continued to cry, her heart suddenly lifting. She pulled his head up and pulled his face close to hers- their noses touching.

"You better not" She threatened with an airy laugh, before crashing her own lips onto his.

-

_I'll take you over if you let me  
(You did this)_

_-_

She kissed him hard and fierce, lashing her tongue around his mouth. She couldn't help it, she was so captivated by him. How long had it been? A day? He kissed her back, his teeth grazing her bottom lip in his signature style. She clawed at his bare back, pulling him closer. He tightened his grip on her and slipped his hands beneath his sweater she was wearing, wanting to feel her bare skin. She grinned against the kiss, nuzzling her face closer to his.

"I missed you" She mumbled, her face still wet from tears. She kissed his neck. "I really do love you, Brick"

He grabbed the back of her thighs and pulled, causing to land straight on top of him with a squeal. He fell back onto the bed, dragging her on top of him.

"I love you too, Babe." He told her before kissing her hungrily. "More than you'll ever know."

Caught in the moment she yanked off the hoodie she was wearing and threw it to the ground. She wanted to feel his entire body on hers, feel the warmth of his skin and touch. She pulled his face (if possible) closer, kissing his jaw eagerly. He smirked and ran a hand up her side, under her shirt. She gasped and tightened her legs around him.

He groaned lustfully and looked up at her, swallowing. "Do you…wanna…"

She nodded, feeling her neck and cheeks flush a bright pink, though it couldn't be seen in the darkness of the room. "Yeah" She mumbled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "It'll be better…it won't hurt."

"I love how you trust me" He finally mumbled after gazing at her for a while. He grabbed her butt and rolled over, so now he was on top of her. "I'll never love anyone like I love you…nobody in this world can compare to you."

She sniffed, running her hands down his torso. "Careful…" She mumbled, a small smile appearing on her lips. "You might be stuck with me forever."

He moaned and kissed her neck, his lips moved in rhythm with the fading music that was still playing from his speakers.

-

_Tidal waves they rip right through me  
Tears from eyes worn cold and sad  
Pick me up now, I need you so bad_

_-_

"I can only hope" He whispered in her ear as she ran her fingers along his chest. They kissed again, before peeling off each other's clothes and holding onto each other tightly, kissing and caressing each other, for the rest of the night.

-

_Down down down down  
Down down down down  
Down down down down  
Down down down down  
It gets me so  
_

_-  
_

_

* * *

__December 10th, 2007. 3.43pm. _

_Diary-_

_I'm pregnant._

* * *

**A/N: Aw, I love this song! One of my favourite Blink 182's! The song basically says it all, Brick's a wreck without Blossom. She's like the oxygen to his lungs, and vice versa. Anyway, Let me know what you think! Anything you'd like to see? know? questions? comments?**

**I appreciate it all! :D**


End file.
